


Stealing What Belongs to Me

by PanRomanticAsexual



Category: South Park
Genre: A few one-sided loves, Boy x boy, Grown up version, I might need help, Why no love for dez2, mature - Freeform, possible future relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/PanRomanticAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has noticed the crush Kyle has on his best friend, Stanley. The raven-haired by has always noticed. Why couldn't it be him?</p>
<p>(A Christmas special in June... Cause why not! XD)<br/>[Also, I write short chapters cause I get bored easily, and I have nothing else to write, since I brain fart easily... So, yeah.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing What Belongs to Me

Kyle sighed as he watched his best friend, Stan, went to meet his crush, Wendy Testaburger. The ginger knew that Stan adored the petite, pretty girl ever since elementary. He knew this, yet... He couldn't shake off his long-time crush for the dark-haired boy. As annoying as it was, he loved the way Stan's eyes would light up when he talked about or saw her, how he would blush in the cutest way whenever she was around... How Kyle wished it were him instead. Shaking his head, he got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack. He knew his love would never be returned, but it didn't hurt to dream... Did it? Walking out the class, he nearly ran into Craig, who boldly took a deep inhale from his cigarette while still on school grounds.

  


"Woah!" Kyle yelped, tripping over the taller boy's foot.

  


"Watch out." The ginger heard as a long, slender arm wrapped around him, catching his fall. He glanced up to see Craig's apathetic stare bore into his own. The taller helped him back to his feet and looked him over. "Are you okay?"

  


The smaller flinched, slightly taken aback. He shyly glanced from the raven-haired boy's eyes to the ground a couple times over. "A-Ah, yeah... Sorry about that..."

  


Craig seemed to not believe him. "You seemed to be in deep thought." He commented as he took another smoke from his lit cigarette.

  


Kyle waved his hands in from of him in an 'x' motion. "N-No! Well... I guess I was thinking about something... Anyway! See ya!"

  


With that, the ginger rushed away before the other had a chance to respond. He fled out the school's front doors before he finally stopped and took deep breaths. He was surprised how observant Craig was. Kyle felt his face, worried that he had let what he was worrying about slip due to his expression. The ginger thought he was pretty good at hiding his emotions. To think that he seemingly uninterested-in-anything-and-everything Craig saw right through him... He was losing it. Arriving at his house, he hurried to his room and threw his backpack on the floor. Kyle had already completed his homework in class because he finished the class assignments early. It wasn't his fault they were easier than a 3rd grader's homework. He flopped onto his bed only to hear his phone go off. Groaning, he pulled it out of his pocket to see that Stan had texted him. His heart fluttered as he hurriedly opened the text. The fluttering was immediately replaced with shattering as he read the words:

  


"Me and Wendy got back together! We're planning on hanging out this Christmas, so go ahead and party without me! -Stan"

  


Kyle bit his bottom lip as he fought back tears. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and he thought he had prepared himself for that... Warm tears hit his blanket as he looked over at his calendar hanging on the wall. Christmas was next week, the day being circled with a heart and bearing the words "Day w/ friends & Stan!" The ginger chewed on his lip. He cried himself to sleep that night.

  


The week before Christmas rolled around, and Kyle was feeling no better. Stan and Wendy were acting all lovey-dovey  each chance they could get, which resulted in Kyle's stomach churning with disgust. He hated Wendy. He hated her, yet... He couldn't say anything about it. As much as he hated to admit, Stan was the cutest when he was around her, all starry-eyed and blushing like crazy. Suppressing a sigh, the ginger slammed his locker door closed and stormed off to his next class. The day seemed to excruciatingly longer than usual. As the school bell rang, kids ran out of their classes, eagerly awaiting their Christmas break. A small smile passed Kyle's lips as he saw some freshmen running around, playing with each other. He wanted to be like that with Stan again, but the raven-haired boy had hurried off to be with his girlfriend.

  


Instead of going home, walked to the park, sitting on the bench in front of the pond. The ginger had sat there for some time, as the moon was now out, it's light glistening over the water's surface, making it shine. Sitting there, he was unaware of the figure creeping up behind him. A hand laid itself gently on top of his shoulder, making Kyle turn around. It was Craig, much to his surprise.

  


"Can I sit next to you?" The other asked before plopping down next to him.

  


"Sure..." Kyle answered, frowning at Craig's behavior. He shouldn't be surprised; Craig was never the "social" type. 

  


"What's up?" The dark-haired boy asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and getting one out before lighting it.

  


Kyle looked away, turning his green gaze to the pond once more. "Nothing much. Just thinking."

  


A pair of light blue eyes rested on him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like he was being observed.

  


"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying like that." The other stated, letting out a puff of smoke.

  


"Huh?" Kyle answered, feeling his cheeks. Sure enough, streams of tears rolled down his pale skin as they fell off his chin. "That's strange... I didn't know- I mean, why would I be-"

  


He hurriedly began to wipe at his tears, not realizing he began to cry more. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the smaller closer. Kyle looked up to see Craig staring into the distance with his same, bored look.

  


"It's okay," Craig said, his voice rumbling in his chest. "Just let it all out."

  


Slightly taken aback, Kyle slowly began to relax in the other's embrace. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, comfortably resting on the raven-haired boy's chest. Craig continued to stare out into the distance, his cold gaze seemingly hiding a devious plan.


End file.
